


Too Late

by GalaxyAce



Series: Officer Son & Nurse Yoo [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Minhyuk's unfortunate past is revealed.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> rape/rape violence/blood is mentioned towards the end of the story. please avoid reading if it makes you uncomfortable/triggered.

* * *

Monday. 

The day Jooheon had been looking forward to all weekend. To say he was giddy was a gross understatement.

Rolling out of bed excitedly, he picked up his phone to shoot Minhyuk a quick text, telling him that he’d be at his house in half an hour to pick him up. It wasn’t a lie; he really was able to look presentable in a surprisingly short amount of time. It was something he prided himself on. It really came in handy when he was called up at ass ’o’ clock in the morning for a case.

He smeared some product in his hair, drew a neat line along his eyelid with kohl, and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black button-up. He looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied, before hopping into his car and making his way over to Minhyuk’s.

***

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re here,” Minhyuk welcomed the alpha inside his house with a giant hug and a wet kiss to his cheek, “let me get my shoes on and we can go!”

Jooheon smiled as he watched the omega scurry away, clad in a baby pink shirt and black jeans, he looked _ delicious. _

***

“Kyun!” Minhyuk dropped down to his knees and outstretched his arms for Changkyun to run into them. Just moments later, Minhyuk was bringing Changkyun up for a hug, ruffling his son’s hair and pressing kisses onto the black strands.

Jooheon stood behind the omega and smiled as he watched the heartwarming scene unfold.

Minhyuk sent Changkyun running off somewhere and gave his full attention to Jooheon now. “Sorry. So, there’s a stupid little reception thing we have to go,” he pointed a finger towards the auditorium, “inside there.”

“Ah,” the alpha nodded, “well? What are we waiting for?” he held a hand out for Minhyuk to grab, and he did, face flushed pink all the while.

There were more people there than he thought. Jooheon gulped and looked at Minhyuk, “It’s always this busy?”

Minhyuk nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“Jesus,” Jooheon cursed and continued to look around, “this is a fucking nightmare.”

The omega giggled and shook his head, “It’s really not that bad! You just have to give it time to get used to,” he joked.

“I guess,” the alpha agreed with a shrug, “so what exactly do we do?”

“Well, what _ you’re _ going to do is fend off any alpha who comes near me,” Minhyuk said bluntly, “I’m not having a good day,” he explained, tugging on Jooheon’s arm and finding somewhere to sit while the auditorium buzzed with chatter, “I have a terrible headache and a bad feeling Kyun is going to get reprimanded for teaching his classmates curse words in English.” he rubbed his eyes in distress and looked back at Jooheon who was suppressing a smile, “I know it’s funny to _ you _ , but the teacher is going to chew _ your _ ass out about it. Since you’re an alpha, she’s going to assume _ you’re _the culprit,” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows and let a devious smile spread across his lips, “you guys are always the ones to blame for everything, hmm?” he teased, bumping Jooheon on the shoulder.

Jooheon rolled his eyes playfully and nudged Minhyuk back. They sat in comfortable silence for several moments, Jooheon reaching a large hand over to rest on Minhyuk’s thigh to squeeze it gently before linking his fingers between the omega’s slender ones.

“Ah, Minnie. Found a new one, I see?”

Minhyuk’s body went stiff.

Jooheon snapped his head around in search of the offending voice. His eyes were met with what probably was the most punchable face he’d ever seen.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up with _ that _one, bro,” the stranger warned, pointing at Minhyuk.

Jooheon held Minhyuk’s hand tighter as he saw the sad expression on the omega’s face, “Get out of here,” he shooed the man away with a fast shake of his free hand.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” the man shrugged, leaning in closer. Minhyuk responded by tensing his body and shutting his eyes, and Jooheon furrowed his brow at the omega’s peculiar response, “Lee Minhyuk preys on two things, and two things _ only _,” the stranger’s eyes glinted with something akin to abhorrence as he parted his lips to speak, “men and-”

Forcing Jooheon to let go of his hand, Minhyuk stood up abruptly and reared his arm back, hand balling into a fist before lunging forward and tackling the man to the ground, his fist colliding with the stranger’s face repeatedly. Tears pricked at the corners of Minhyuk’s eyes as he readied his arm to deliver another punch-

-only to be stopped by Jooheon.

“Minnie!” the alpha screeched, picking Minhyuk up off the man, “what the hell!”

The commotion had attracted an audience of parents, teachers, and kids alike.

Jooheon held the omega close to him, trying to control him as he attempted to shoo away the crowd with one hand and a stern expression on his face. As the viewership dispersed, he stared at the floor where the stranger lay, face bloodied and lips swollen, and Jooheon couldn’t help but wonder who that man was-

-and what he’d just gotten himself into.

Someone had phoned emergency _ and _the police while the scuffle died down, and before the pair could go and complete their parent-teacher conferences, Minhyuk was being dragged away in handcuffs while the stranger was wheeled out on a white stretcher.

Jooheon was panicking. He'd just been left alone and responsible for someone else's _ kid _at a place he was unfamiliar with.

“Are you the partner of Lee Minhyuk?” a meek voice disrupted his thoughts.

“Um,” Jooheon wasn’t sure what to say, “y-yeah?” he looked at the short, old woman in front of him with a clipboard in her wrinkly hands.

“Changkyun is next,” she offered the clipboard to Jooheon and walked away to deliver papers to the next couple.

_ Where the fuck am I supposed to go? _He looked around nervously and took hesitant steps in each direction, hands clutching the clipboard anxiously.

“Where’s my dad?”

“Oh, Changkyun, hi,” Jooheon cleared his throat and lowered his voice as Changkyun walked towards him, his short arms crossed in displeasure, “um, he got into a little accident in the auditorium. He told me to take care of your conferences and we can head to, um, hospital to see him,” he lied, but he thought it was at least a little bit better than telling someone’s kid their dad had just been arrested.

Changkyun narrowed his eyes, “Okay,” he said hesitantly, leading Jooheon into a small classroom.

***

"I've only got one small complaint," the teacher looked at Jooheon with big eyes, "he’s been teaching the other students some… _ unsavoury _words in English, and I’d appreciate it if you’d tell him to stop.”

Jooheon had to hold back a snigger.

***

“So, can you just follow me for a bit?” Jooheon navigated his way through the police station expertly, but still kept a close eye on Changkyun to make sure he didn’t wander off anywhere. 

Changkyun eyed Jooheon suspiciously, “You said my dad was at hospital. This doesn’t look like hospital to me,” he said sarcastically.

“I know, just, please,” Jooheon pleaded exasperatedly. He really didn’t want to deal with Changkyun’s smart comments. He shoved his key card against a scanner and waited for the door to click open, pushing past it swiftly with an awestruck Changkyun in tow.

“Honey?” Hyunwoo spun his chair around upon seeing a flash of that familiar orange mop, “what are you doing here?”

Jooheon was frantic, “Did you guys get Minhyuk? He beat someone up and-”

“Yeah,” Wonho threw a file from across the room, “Lee, ninety-three, check it out.”

Hyunwoo spluttered as he grabbed at the air, missing the file completely and having it splat against the floor instead. He chuckled sheepishly and put his glasses on, “Damn, he really did beat the shit out of someone,” he whistled as he flipped through the pages, “good-looking, though. I can see why you like him,” Hyunwoo winked at Jooheon cheekily and shut the file.

“My dad beat someone up?” Changkyun asked excitedly, eyes wide and twinkling. 

“Oh,” Wonho slinked out of the room, “god,” he finished, barely audible.

Hyunwoo clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Where is he? I can’t look after his kid all day,” Jooheon laughed, pointing at the kid, “and he didn’t do anything bad, really. The other guy provoked him.” 

“Ah,” Hyunwoo mumbled, pulling his glasses off his nose and tossing them beside his computer. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off immediately.

“Wait, why did you call him that? _ Honey. _” the kid asked, staring at Hyunwoo, “are you cheating on my dad?” Changkyun redirected his gaze to Jooheon.

“Oh, no, no!” Hyunwoo guffawed and waved his arms around, “we call him Joohoney, sometimes just _ Honey _for short,” he explained, “don’t you worry.”

Suddenly, Wonho appeared with a familiar raven-haired omega and Jooheon felt relieved — relieved that he’d just been saved from the awkward conversation about to take place, and relieved that Minhyuk was alright.

“Daddy!” Changkyun cried, running towards Minhyuk who picked him up with one swift motion. He pulled his kid into a hug and looked at Jooheon with warm, gentle eyes.

Pursing his lips, Minhyuk whispered, “Thank you.”

Jooheon felt his heart _ explode_. “No problem.” he smiled, twirling his car keys around his finger.

Minhyuk set Changkyun back down onto the floor and rubbed his wrists, itching the faint, red marks left by the handcuffs. “So, what’s the deal?” he asked, placing a hand on his hip and glaring at the three alphas.

***

They let him go.

***

“Jooheon, I’m really sorry. I understand if you don’t want to sit for Kyun anymore, I can find someone el-”

“Minhyuk, hey,” Jooheon’s voice was pleasant and soothing as he reached over to squeeze the omega’s arm, “it’s okay. Are _ you _okay? You seemed pretty shaken,”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Minhyuk replied unconvincingly, “I just can’t stand Jongmin, fucking hate him,”

“Why?”

Minhyuk went limp. “Long story. I’ll tell you some other time, if you want. When it’s not almost midnight,” he quipped, “you should head home. Thanks for coming with me today, though. Sorry if I ruined your impression of me,”

“Completely the opposite.” Jooheon snuck a quick kiss and made his way to the door, promising to see Minhyuk soon.

Minhyuk laughed and smiled as he waved the alpha off, “Drive safely!” he called out, watching the car until it disappeared into the night.

***

  
  
  


**To: Joo**

**have a nice day at work xoxo**

**From: Joo**

** **

**i certainly will now after seeing that pretty face**

**To: Joo**

**ah! your tie! it’s so cute!**

**From: Joo**

**what abt the person wearing it**

**:(**

**To: Joo**

**delicious ;)**

**hey, are u alone right now?**

**From: Joo**

**yeah, why?**

**To: Joo**

**i may or may not be thinking about u fucking me with that shirt & tie on**

**i like a man in uniform**

**From: Joo**

**god, minnie**

**To: Joo**

** **

**i haven’t seen u in a week**

**i miss u**

**and i know u miss me too**

**From: Joo**

**fuck **

**yeah**

**you’re right**

**send me more**

**minnie **

**To: Joo**

**if u want more, come see me soon**

**;)**

**From: Joo**

**you tease**

**i love it**

**i’ll be seeing you later**

***

“What’s the long face for?” Hyunwoo teased, typing away at his keyboard, “What happened?” he swivelled his chair around to eye Jooheon’s phone suspiciously, and then Jooheon himself.

Jooheon rubbed his eyes and groaned. “Nothing, just wanna go home,” he shook his head

Well, it wasn’t a _ complete _lie.

***

“Ki, we can’t keep ignoring this,” Hyungwon’s voice was low, almost scared, “he’s going to press charges and we can’t help Min-”

“I know! I know! Okay? I know!” Kihyun interrupted, exasperated, “what the fuck can we do? What if he’s lying?” 

Hyungwon shook his head softly. “Ki, it’s _ Jongmin_.” 

***

Jooheon’s mouth went dry as his brain caught up with his eyes. Minhyuk was extremely good-looking, that much was obvious, but the way the pretty omega looked _ now _made him _ melt_. Clad in nothing but a long, blue sweater, Jooheon couldn’t wait to tear it off him.

“Wow, what a nice surprise,” Minhyuk said cheekily, feigning shock, “_and _you’re still wearing your tie.” he winked as he looked Jooheon up and down seductively before welcoming him into his house. “How was work?” he asked, bringing two cups of tea out into the living room.

“Aw, thanks Minhyuk,” Jooheon cooed as he clutched the glass mug, fingers feeling the warmth of the contents through the cup before bringing it up to his lips to take a sip, “so nice of you.” he gushed, “But work was okay, nothing really special happened,” he shrugged and turned his body towards the omega, their thighs touching, “and you?” he asked, tilting his head to the right.

“I didn’t go, actually,” Minhyuk sucked in a deep breath, “Ki and Wonnie thought it might be better if I stayed home today, and who am I to turn down a free holiday? He lilted, jabbing at Jooheon’s side.

Jooheon yelped, the cup in his hand losing its balance and nearly dropping to the floor, “Oh, shi-!” he screeched, managing to save the mug.

The omega clapped his hands together softly, giving Jooheon a joking round of applause at the feat.

“Where’s Changkyun?” Jooheon asked, setting the now-empty mug atop the table.

“He’s at his friend’s house. I have to go pick him up in an hour,” he answered, picking his phone up to check the time, “Why?” Minhyuk blinked and tried to remain stoic as he saw the hungry look in the alpha’s eyes.

Jooheon didn’t answer, instead, he pulled Minhyuk on top of him, adjusting his position so that the omega’s thighs were on either side of his.

“You know why,” Jooheon teased, nipping at Minhyuk’s neck.

Minhyuk giggled and threw his head back as the alpha kissed his neck gently, occasionally sucking softly at the skin. He threaded his fingers through Jooheon’s ginger locks, massaging the alpha’s scalp lightly with the tips of his fingers as he parted his lips to let a small moan slip through.

“You’re so bad,” it came out as a whisper as Minhyuk leaned forward to press his lips against Jooheon’s.

The alpha licked into Minhyuk’s mouth, pushing past the omega’s lips and bringing his hands to rest on Minhyuk’s hips, rocking him forward slowly. Jooheon was painfully hard, and as the omega rubbed himself on his erection, he could feel Minhyuk was, too.

“Do you-”

Minhyuk nodded before Jooheon could finish his question. “Under one condition, though,”

“Oh?” Jooheon quirked an eyebrow as he undid his zip and discarded his pants.

“Gentle,” Minhyuk requested, “please.”

Jooheon nodded and pulled the omega back on top of him, “Y’wanna ride me?” he asked breathily, reaching his hands around to squeeze Minhyuk’s ass cheeks.

“Is that even a question?” Minhyuk scoffed, taking the alpha’s cock in his hand and positioning it under him, right above his asshole, “gentle?” he asked again.

The tip of his cock was pressed right up against the omega’s wet entrance, and that sweet, peach smell clouded his head. He nodded at Minhyuk, “gentle.” he promised.

With that, Minhyuk allowed himself to sink down onto the alpha’s length, taking each inch in slowly as the girth stretched his hole pleasurably. “Mmm, Jooheon,” he moaned, wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s neck.

“God,” Jooheon choked out, bucking his hips up softly, “you f-feel so good, Minnie,” he shut his eyes and caressed the omega’s hip bones with his thumbs, rubbing the sensitive skin there before lifting Minhyuk up slightly and dropping him back down onto his cock. Gently, of course.

“Ah,” the omega whimpered at the sensation before setting a steady pace, rocking his hips forward and backward languidly, nearly removing the alpha’s cock from his hole completely before taking it back in again.

“Minnie,” Jooheon’s lips ghosted over the omega’s neck as he splayed his hands across Minhyuk’s lower back, trying to pull him closer, “you have no idea how much I like this,” he whispered, “how much I like _ you_.”

Minhyuk responded by brushing his lips against the alpha’s ear, giving the cartilage a cheeky nibble, “Show me, then,” he started to bounce on Jooheon’s cock, clenching his hole on purpose to draw the alpha’s orgasm out as he lowered himself, “come in me,” the omega rasped obscenely, delighted as he saw the frenzied look in Jooheon’s eyes.

“Fucking Christ, Min,” Jooheon cursed, nodding as he so desperately wanted to climax. The omega’s warm tightness sucking him in was too delicious and he didn’t need Minhyuk’s encouragement to orgasm; he was almost already there. He shut his eyes and kneaded at Minhyuk’s ass, groping the soft flesh sensuously as he bucked his hips up, “I’m gonna fucking come,” he hissed.

“Please,” Minhyuk pleaded, moaning as he was thrust into tenderly, “I want it,”

“_Christ- _ ” the alpha squeezed his eyes shut as his body finally tensed, spilling into Minhyuk’s clenching hole, “_-fuck ,_” he shuddered and rocked his hips up languidly, riding out his orgasm as he held Minhyuk close, biting and kissing at the omega’s shoulder as come dripped out of Minhyuk’s ass.

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk wiped his forehead with his sleeve and pushed his hair back before doing the same to Jooheon, who was still thrusting inside him softly. He blushed as the alpha’s hooded eyes met his. It was wildly obscene, but Minhyuk loved it.

“Come on,” Jooheon hoisted Minhyuk up into his arms and walked him down the hallway, “let’s get you smelling… _ not _like me and go pick up Changkyun.” he teased, rubbing his nose against Minhyuk’s as he stepped into the bathroom with him.

“Together?” Minhyuk asked.

Jooheon affirmed, “Together.” 

He needed Minhyuk, and Minhyuk needed him, and for the first time in his life, he’d never been so damn _ sure _ of something. 

***

“You know,” Kihyun scoffed, “you don’t have to buy me things. I already like you for _ you_.” he stood up on his tippy-toes to press a kiss to Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“I know,” Hyunwoo blushed, “but I still want to. And you’re going to let me.” he said, pushing himself past Kihyun’s door and tackling the omega to the ground playfully, trailing kisses all along the milky skin.

“Surrender!” the omega writhed under Hyunwoo’s much larger body, “I surrender!” he laughed, finally pushing the alpha off him.

Hyunwoo grinned as he watched Kihyun place his gift on a shelf, patting at it twice. “So, what do you want to do tonight?”

The omega raised a finger, “Actually, I had something I wanted to ask,” he walked to his couch and patted the empty space next to him, silently inviting Hyunwoo to fill it, “about your friend, Jooheon.”

“Oh? What’s he done?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all, I just,” Kihyun sighed in discomfort and looked at the alpha with sad eyes, “want him to be careful with Minhyuk.”

Uneasiness crept its way into Hyunwoo’s mind and he couldn’t help but think the worst. “What happened?” he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

“I _ really _hope I’m not fucking up by telling you this,” Kihyun sucked in a breath and squeezed at his own thigh, “but I think I trust you.”

Hyunwoo was scared now. _ What the hell was going on? _

“Minnie… had an incident a few years ago,” Kihyun said painfully, “and that incident involved the guy he beat up and got arrested for today.”

“Oh, um,” Hyunwoo thought until the name finally came to him “Jongmin?” 

Kihyun nodded and his heart felt heavy. “I wish there was a way to dance around this and say it easily, but there isn’t, so I’m just going to say it.” he stated, clasping his fingers together. “Jongmin raped Minhyuk almost four years ago.”

There it was. Like a shot to the heart. It was far worse than anything Hyunwoo was expecting and his breath caught in his throat.

Kihyun’s soft voice broke the silence. “Minnie’s kid, Changkyun, is... Jongmin’s.”

“But, but _ why _?” Hyunwoo hissed, his fists clenching.

“That dude wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He hit on Minhyuk relentlessly, despite Minnie telling him that he wasn’t interested over and over,” he explained, “so, he followed Minnie home one day and…” Kihyun trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Tears welled up in Kihyun’s eyes as he scooted closer to Hyunwoo, “You have no idea how useless Won and I felt,” he choked out a sob and wiped a stray tear from his cheek, “how fucking _ useless _we felt when we got that phone call from Minnie. He was crying, he was _ bleeding_, Hyunwoo,” Kihyun gripped at the alpha’s shirt angrily, balling the fabric up in his hands, “that bastard fucked him so hard he _ bled_.” he sobbed into Hyunwoo’s shirt as the memories flooded back into his mind, “there was so much blood, Hyunwoo, so much… and then he just… passed out,”

Hyunwoo stroked the omega’s hair as comfortingly as he could, trying to keep his anger at bay. “Ki, is there anything I could do? I do work at a police station.”

The omega shook his head against Hyunwoo’s chest, “You’re a couple years too late,” he sniffled.

***

Night shift. Unironically, it was Hyungwon’s favourite time to work since there were only two possible things that could happen: the floor would be quiet and the patients would be too tired to make a scene, or the complete opposite. Thankfully, it was the former that usually happened. He smoothed out his lab coat and picked up a file from the desk. Eyeing the room which held the patient, he made his way over.

“Lee Hoseok?” he said, flipping through the pages.

Hyungwon froze as his eyes met dark, familiar ones.

Needless to say, so did Wonho.

“Wonho?”

Wonho smiled and held his hands up in mock defence, “You got me,”

“Your name is Hoseok?” Hyungwon placed a hand on his hip as he stared at the alpha, “You never told me,” he accused.

“I’m getting it legally changed soon,” Wonho shrugged, wincing, “plus, you weren’t too interested in knowing my real name, if I may be so bold,” he giggled.

Hyungwon’s face flushed a bright pink as he recalled their... event from weeks prior. He cleared his throat and wiped any semblance of amusement off his face, “So, what’s wrong with you?”

The alpha gripped at his bicep with one hand, the other removing a jacket that was placed strategically over it, “Bullet grazed me,”

“Jesus Christ!” the omega screeched, flailing his long limbs to grab supplies from the overhead cabinets, “It must be crawling with infection, Jesus, Wonho!” he ordered the alpha to remove his shirt so he could sterilise the wound, “and wipe that smirk off your face.”

Cool air seeped into his open wound and Wonho yelped as the omega splashed alcohol on it, burning his flesh.

“Fuck!” he screeched, trying to keep himself anchored to his spot on the hospital bed, “at least warn me!” Wonho cried, annoyed.

Hyungwon grinned, “Sorry.” he said halfheartedly, “now, tell me what happened.” he removed his hands from the alpha’s arm and tapped his foot on the floor, awaiting an explanation.

“Ugh,” Wonho groaned and rubbed his forehead, “thank you.” he looked at his newly-bandaged arm and smiled. “Teenager did a gas station robbery in a bad part of town, kid got spooked and shot,” he explained with a shrug.

“Good thing he missed anything important,” Hyungwon smiled sweetly.

Wonho looked offended. “Are you implying my bicep isn’t important?” he teased.

“Okay, that’s not what I meant,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and smacked the alpha playfully on his good arm, “let me prescribe you some strong painkillers for a week or so,” 

“Wait,” Wonho interrupted, “I thought you were just a nurse?”

Hyungwon looked at the alpha with murderous intent.

“N-not that nurses are-”

The expression on the omega’s face softened, “I’m playing. Technically, _ yes_, I _ am _a nurse at the moment, but I’m one semester away from getting my medical degree. Ki and Minnie are in the same boat,” he explained, talking with his hands, “we waited until our last semester to do our nurse stint at hospital because, well, it sucks,” he laughed.

“Ah,” Wonho nodded, “I see.” he looked the tall omega up and down before the corners of his lips turned up into a playful, flirty smile, “does that mean I get to tell everyone at work that I’m dating a doctor?” he winked.

“Is that what you want to call this?” Hyungwon inquired, walking toward the alpha, “Here I was thinking you were more into a friends-with-benefits type of arrangement,” he quipped, running a finger along Wonho’s bottom lip.

“What can I say? You made me want more,” the alpha growled, looking up at Hyungwon with hungry eyes.

Hyungwon scoffed in amusement, “Did I, now?” 

“Texting me non stop and detailling all the dirty things you want me to do to you _ while _sending me sexy pictures? Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Wonho spread his legs a little wider to pull the omega between them, “You want to?” he asked breathily.

“Wonho,” Hyungwon groaned, “I can’t fuck at work,”

Wonho’s eyes widened, “That’s not what I meant!” he shrieked, “I was asking if you wanted to date me or not!”

Embarrassed, the omega mumbled out an “Oh,” before smacking himself in the face. “We don’t know each other very well, though,” he tried to reason.

“That’s what dating’s for,” Wonho shrugged, running his hands along the omega’s sides.

Hyungwon hummed, “Well, I’m convinced. Pick me up after work tomorrow,” he ordered, “ and we’ll talk-”

“-or maybe, we won’t be doing much talking.”

***

* * *


End file.
